When All Goes Wrong
by Whovian'tillIregenerate
Summary: how got The Doctor from the white wall of his nightmares to burning up a sun just to say goodbye? about how the Doctor gets captured by Torchwood II. Rated T. for mild swearing, mental and physical abuse, intense shipping of two people and inplications of an intense sexual relationship aka smut nothing graphic...yet ;) pls R and R. heh I'm done now! enjoy! but you don't have to :)
1. Chapter 1

When all goes wrong:

a/n: Basically, a reason for me to whump the SHIT out of Ten.

Yes, trigger warning this probably won't be for the kind hearted or for my friend who can't even bare the smell of blood. Also there will be some implications to an intense romantic relationship and you know… the thing people do to breed. (yes I can actually say that word and someday I might actually write some smut but if someone just walks in as I'm writing this and just sees that particular word, people tend to do just that, without any context they are gonna give me some strange looks.)

Disclaimer: after I've played with (RTD's no, Moffat's NO!) Chris Chibnall's toy's. I will put them back where I found them. I DO NOT make any money out of this, and this is for my own entertainment, YES entertainment. imagine only if they were mine... oh boy

i hope there aren't many grammar or just general mistakes.

and please! puh-lease review!

ok normally i don't ask this but up until now i've only gotten a few reviews, like one for each story and if i don't get feedback I can't improve...

Or maybe i'm already perfect XD 'inner voice': "lol no :D))"

* * *

He pressed his ear against the wall, hoping, praying that he would be able to hear her. But to no use. The breach had been closed. If he was quick maybe he could send a message through, but he'd have to make numerus calculations. Even the sonic would take months, and he didn't have months, he merely had a few weeks one month tops. He turned away from the wall. Slowly walking over to the door. Not registering the loud clang of several pairs of boots quickly approaching him. Only when they marched through the door and trained their guns on his chest did he realize that he was in trouble.

He raised his hands to rest on the top of his head. Looking around through sad eyes.

"You are The Doctor? Confirm?"

"Woah! Don't get your knickers in a twist! Doctor who?" he smirked to himself, he'd always wanted to say that, only in the company of Rose. His grin faltered and his neutral mask slipped back on.

"Scan him!" the apparent leader ordered, one of them took out a small white device and held it to the doctor's chest, holding it still for a few seconds then examining the readouts on the small screen.

The doctor tried to wiggle, to at least make it as hard as possible for them to find out his identity.

"Respiratory bypass system detected. Gallifreyan physiology confirmed, sir."

The doctor sighed, so much for that idea. Two soldiers grabbed The Doctor from behind. Pinning his arms behind his back.

"Well then! This has all the makings of my lucky day." one of the soldiers smirked at him and extended his hand. He had a red beret instead of the standard black one, indicating he was the commander of the little squad. And the one to give the order to scan him, The Doctor assumed.

"Come on! I thought you'd be polite." The commander said, pulling his hand back to rest at his side.

-"Well I'm a bit preoccupied right now." The Doctor cocked his head to the side, indicating the soldiers behind that now had cuffed his hands behind his back.

-"Oh well, maybe next time. Torchwood two commander, and you are the fabled Doctor! I thought you'd be a bit more…impressive." The commander added.

-"Sorry to disappoint you, sir. I do like this body, still not ginger though, just a bit rude, I like rude. So anyway… torchwood two, eh? Where are you guys based then?"

-"That will remain confidential."

"Yeah! thought so. Talk about rude!" The doctor scowled.

The commander leaned in to The Doctor so they were face to face. -"Please do shut up or you will be silenced by force." He warned, way to smug for The Doctor's liking.

He took his walkie-talkie from his belt and activated it. "We found him, ma'am. He's restrained, you can come up, we're at the top floor."

-"You know what? since we're being rude, I'm gonna talk all day. I can talk all I want and what could you do about it- AHW!" Stars danced behind his eyes when one of the soldiers hit him quite viciously on the back of the head with the barrel of a gun, after the commander had apparently given them an order to do so.

He found himself on his knees when he regained his senses a bit more. He blinked a few times and saw the commander inches from his face

-"Play time's over Doctor, this time won't be so comfortable, Ivonne Hartman was soft. torchwood two is a bit less…let's just say… forgiving." Adding the last few words smugly to his sentence he righted himself, just as a frail woman on high heels, wearing a standard office attire came through the door, guarded by two soldiers. She had blonde hair that was bound together in a bun on the back of her head, she looked really clean and professional, with sharp features to top it all off. The Doctor could feel his guts clenching together at the sight of this woman, something about her smoothness set of an alarm bell in the back of his head.

Next to her stood a much younger woman in a white lab coat. The Doctor's stomach lurched, this was exactly what he had been fearing, a numb looking scientist in a lab coat. They came to a halt in front of the commander, who had his back to The Doctor.

"We got him, ma'am. Shall I give orders to prepare the transport?"

-"Yes, go ahead I will have a word with our Doctor friend here." She nodded towards the Doctor, who was still kneeled on the ground, lightly swaying back and forth to relief the pressure on his already aching knees.

He cleared his throat, trying in vain to lighten the mood for, well, mainly himself.

"Your 'friend' is right here." He said sarcastically, looking at her from underneath his fringe. "And I only let real friends call me 'Doctor'."

"Oh, Doctor! Darling, how are you? feeling all right I hope? After what happened with your friend, I didn't know what to expect." To the doctor's dread, and anger… she sounded genuine, and the mask of neutral cheekiness nearly slipped of his face thinking about Rose.

He lurched towards her, blinding anger driving him to stand up and come face to face with this unknown woman, his hands still cuffed behind his back. Before he could have done anything the soldiers that had cuffed him earlier grabbed him and slammed him into a desk, his face pressing into the wood. He turned his head -as much as he could- to look at the woman.

Just for a second he saw an evil grin cross her face, as if she was already celebrating, she knew she had struck a chord with him. Then he made a decision, he would not stop fighting them, no matter what, they could try all the wanted, he wasn't going to give in any time soon.

-"Oh, dear, stay calm! we can't have that." Tutting with her finger she came a step closer.

"She's save, better without me. And if you ever talk about her again!" The Doctor grated.

"Oh dear, that's a complex you got there." She swiftly took another step closer to him and motioned the soldiers to make him stand up.

He was hauled to his feet, his back standing tall and proud. He looked around, then at the young doctor that had been dragged into this.

In the blink of an eye, the unknown woman had grabbed his chin between her thumb and index finger, forcing him to make eye contact. He looked into her icy blue eyes and found absolutely nothing, usually he could always see, in some way, some sort of emotion but all he could see was a void looking at his shining brown eyes.

His lip was split and bleeding, one of his eyes was throbbing, as was one of his cheeks. With the force he had been slammed into that desk he expected to get some nice bruising accompanying his split lip tomorrow morning.

"Sorry dear, gotta do the officials and stuff… from this moment you are official property of the British empire, and arrested in the name of queen Victoria." She straightened her jacket and folded her hands behind her back, clasping them there.

"Oooooh. queen Vicky? Didn't know she was that serious when she commanded me never to return…uh no chance I can just go now? I think I left the stove on…"

"bit of a cheeky one are you, dearie? oh don't worry I'll turn the stove off if you want me to." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at that, what did she mean by that? She couldn't enter the TARDIS? could she? If they were trying to get in to her via him, than they would NEVER see her beautiful interior.

"and how exactly do you think to get to said stove?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I have my wicked ways, plus we'll have plenty of time to get acquainted in the morning, when you've settled into your new home." She smirked, and expression The Doctor didn't like much.

She turned around and seemed to be heading for the door, two of the guards following her. The younger woman came a few steps closer, she looked scared of him, something he hated to see in humans. Fear, being scared of something they didn't know, or something -or someone- that was totally misunderstood. One of the still remaining guards gave her something, something he couldn't see. she placed it on the desk. He heard the faint klick of a lock opening and listened to what she was doing with the newly opened….box? He could have a good guess but there was no point directly jumping to conclusions.

"Hold it" he hadn't been expecting that! The two remaining guards held him even tighter. He started struggling, because he knew what THAT meant. He saw her in the corner of his sight, coming closer with a syringe, filled with a clear liquid. He cried out lightly when the needle was jabbed roughly into his arm, directly entering his bloodstream. They hadn't even bothered to roll up his sleeve. He felt his double hearts pump the tranquilizing fluid rapidly through his whole system. The guards loosened their grip a bit and he got free. He stumbled and started running as fast he could to the door. He heard the guards laughing at him. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape but he could always try. His limbs started weighing heavier and his sight started blurring. At that point his right leg gave out underneath him and he fell to the floor. All he could do was crawl to get to the door. Turning his head, He saw several black blobs approaching but could do nothing about it. turning so he was on his back, he started shuffling backwards to, well, do anything to get himself away from them.

He felt the hard surface of one of walls on his back, blocking him. His sight now was nothing more than a nausea inducing, swaying blur of light and shadows, just black and white. He heard echoes of voices, presumably coming from the guards that now were casually walking over to him.

Just then he saw the one he had wanted to see, his companion of pink and yellow. A single tear slid down his bruised cheek. Every passing second he felt weaker and weaker, like a lightbulb that was slowly losing power.

She was leaning over him. Just like she always did, when he couldn't sleep at night or had a nightmare.

* * *

she always soothed him, that was what she did.

"It's ok Doctor now sleep, I'll be with you, always." She kissed him lightly. He looked cute as always, even better with his hair in a mess after their late night activities. The thin layer of sweat on his forehead and shoulders shone a little in the light of the bedside table lamp. She stroked his hair, pulling him close. Their last adventure had taken a big tole on him and he'd probably be seeing the nightmares of nearly losing Rose sometime soon. She pulled the covers higher over their bare bodies, making sure he wouldn't get cold and snuggled even closer to him. after losing the Tardis on Kroptor they had opened up to each other, and finally made the final stretch to a fully fletched girlfriend-boyfriend relationship.

Now they were lying in The Doctor's bedroom double bed, totally exhausted after their adventure that nearly was the end for them both, and their first 'lovemaking adventure' together. She smiled, she had never seen The Doctor's room, she hadn't even known he had a room nevermind seeing it while basically snogging his lungs out. She just assumed he didn't sleep or just hung from the roof or something alien like that. But now she knew he DID 'dance', he DID sleep, he could also get hurt. Something she had seen very clearly over the last few days.

A quiet whimper broke her thought trail. She looked down, the Doctor wasn't so peaceful as he was a minute ago, his body had started lightly stirring around whimpering now and then. She started stroking his hair again, she only just found out he liked it, but she was already putting it to good use. He calmed down a bit, and opened his eyes! He looked scared, confused even. She hated that distant look in his eyes. He blink at her a few times and the look was gone.

"Everything ok?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep. "Any regrets?"

-"You wish!" She laughed.

-"w- were you looking at me in my sleep?"

-"Maybe…"

He looked at her, a grin appearing on his face.

She bend down, wiping the grin of his face in the only way possible.

She didn't even know it but even now she was giving him peace.

He closed his eyes again, pulling Rose against himself. He fell into a peaceful sleep again, spooning Rose in a warm embrace.

His dream didn't stay peaceful though, all of a sudden he ones again stood face to with the devil. Torn between sacrificing Rose and letting Satan escape.

Save her doctor! Save her! Was all he heard. But at what cost?

"Doctor…" he heard a quiet voice "Doctor…" becoming louder. All of a sudden he was in the middle of the time war a again, the whole of creation screaming him. He covered his ears and fell to his knees. He saw his family, his dead wife and children.

-"Theta"

"Doctor!"

He woke up, sweating. Rose was leaning over him again, calling his name. he looked up at her and embraced her, pulling her to him with all his might. As if he could keep her there forever.

* * *

"It'll be ok doctor, now sleep. I'll be here for you, always." He smiled at the words, he knew she wasn't really there but one could never be sure. He lifted his hand, attempting to stroke her cheek, evidently his hand only touched the air. He knew he wouldn't stay awake much longer, he tried to hold on to consciousness for a bit longer, just to keep seeing Rose.

With that the guards reached him, one of them swinging him over his shoulder, The Doctors body limply swaying on his back. To the doctor's surprise he stayed conscious, unable to move or think properly, only aware. Even aware was a big word. All he could do was open his eyes just to slits. All he could 'see', in the blurry cloud that was previously known to him as his brain, was the ground and the legs of the guard that was carrying his dead weight and the guard that was walking behind him. Finally he gave in and let the darkness take him.

In the front of the little march was doctor M. Hooper, she was still carrying the suitcase in which the vials had been stored for the newly captured alien. Clutching it tightly in one of her hands, her knuckles has started looking white minutes ago because of the stress and sheer fright the alien had caused her. At first sight of one of his files he looked innocent and kind of cute, but then she had been shown the rest of his files and in a stupid act of bravery she had accepted the job offered by torchwood II. Immediately moving and working full time in their top secret base. She hadn't had much time to prepare but she had the needed tools to keep him unconscious and in one place. When they finally reached the lift to the transport, did she exhale a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

The Doctor slightly rose to awareness, groaning quietly. It must've been the change in the otherwise rhythmic swaying back and forth of his captors walking that woke him up. He realized they were standing inside one of the lifts. Judging by the slight alteration in the gravity, they were going down. He closed his eyes again, feeling all the aches in his body: he felt one of his eyes and cheeks throbbing again. His hands behind his back had started aching, and he could feel the slight tinge of his sleeping arms. Moving them slightly, not to hard so the guard that was still carrying him would notice, but hard enough to maybe wake them up. He gave up, he didn't want the guards to notice he was awake, kinda, and give him another dose. Then he would have absolutely no chance of escaping before he presumably got locked away in a cell with only his lonely thoughts as his company. If he was to escape this was his only chance he'd probably be getting in a long time. But how? He couldn't exactly just run away, he couldn't feel his legs anymore! The lift stopped, and the heavy swaying started again. He now was fully awake, involuntarily looking at the arse of one of his captors and he could do absolutely nothing about it!

* * *

ok! you know what? i'll admit! the part with Rose had absolutely nothing to do with it but I guess it was to specify the fact they were a couple? idk?

lol bye!


	2. Chapter 2

When all goes wrong:

He let out an involuntary squeak when they basically threw him in the back of one of the black SUV that were standing outside torchwood I. he could nearly smell the weird looks that he got from a few of the soldiers that got with him in the back of the van. Security he presumed, as if he could get away in a state like this. The van started moving. everything was shaking and all the soldiers gear were rattling, Something that didn't help lessening the tension. After what seemed like an eternity trying, he managed to finally twitch one of his fingers. Later he could feel his legs again. Over the course of what felt like another eternity but actually was half an hour, his body started working again and he started subtly taking in his surroundings, not that he could see much in the dark. From his position against the front wall of the van he could see four soldiers, sitting in little seats positioned against the right and left walls of the van. They were armed to the teeth and looked a bit like the soldiers from UNIT these days, however. They were absolutely not UNIT, if they were, things would've been a lot easier.

The van stopped. "Ok, now or never!" he thought to himself. The doors opened and a blinding light penetrated his vision. Squinting lightly he was hauled to his still wobbly legs and carried out of the van. His eyes got used to the sudden change of light. He took in his surroundings and to his annoyance he realized he wasn't outside but somewhere that looked like a delivery station. They must've driven him directly inside so he wouldn't be able to see where he was. The whole room was absolutely crowded with soldiers, armed to the teeth, and there she was again, that woman from Torchwood I. she was standing between two soldiers, both guns at the ready in case he tried anything. "Oh well, maybe another time" he thought.

"ah there you are sweetheart! Had a comfortable transport? I do hope so…"

The Doctor blinked, he'd expected that she would have dropped the nice lady act by now, but no, she was still keeping it up. Maybe she was trying to give him a false sense of safety? God knows what that woman was cooking up for him in that brain of hers.

He continued to stare at her, slowly raising an eyebrow.

"oh, no don't be like that! I was just gonna show you around, but… I guess doctor Hooper will have to do the job" she said. At that moment the young doctor from earlier walked up behind the woman, she shared a looked with her superior, and gave The Doctors guards a signal to take him with them to god knows where. They started pulling him along. "I can walk myself, thank you very much!" he grated, frustrated at being dragged about all the time, like he couldn't walk for himself. he was gonna stand with a straight back, no matter how hard it was gonna get. They walked into a corridor, his guards sharing a look and letting him walk on his own. Doctor Hooper was walking a few meters ahead of them, The Doctor knew why. She was absolutely horrified because of him being an alien.

They reached the end of the corridor and stopped before a lift. She took out her id card and swept it down a card reader to activate the lift. All this time The Doctor had stayed silent, he was trying to memorize the way they went and trying to devise a plan for a potential escape.

So, he needed an id card to activate lifts, but maybe there were stairs too? He didn't have his sonic and soon he probably… hang on a minute, he DID have his sonic… they never took it, If he could keep it from them he would be out of here in no time. They probably wouldn't let him keep his clothes so he had to hide it somewhere fast. Luckily he didn't have his key it still was in his coat that probably got sucked inside the void… and so was his sonic… damn it! cancel that idea. He had to think of something else. He had no sonic, no key to his Tardis, no nothing. If he could get to the Tardis she would probably let him in, but where was she? On the positive side the people from torchwood wouldn't be able to steal it from him… that was something.

He got pulled away from his thought trail by a bell sound, indicating the elevator had arrived. One of the guards gave him a shove in his back and The Doctor stumbled into the lift. It was roomie so they didn't have to get intimate, which would be awkward when he would be getting close with the people who wanted him behind bars and maybe even dead… He hadn't thought about that yet, they could get all the biological info they needed from him and then kill him. He hoped not.

Ones again the young doctor stood as far as she could from him and his guards.

She pressed a few buttons and the lift started to descend. He looked at his guards, for the first time getting the chance to also have look at dr M. Hooper: she had had long brown hair and was fidgeting with her lab coat.

He cleared his throat: " you know, I'm not gonna eat you guys or something…"

She looked like she could jump out of her skin and run of shouting bloody murder, she looked absolutely horrified. Like she was surprised he could communicate in an intelligent way.

"Shut it!" one of the guards hissed, hitting him on the head with the butt of his gun.

"Yeah, sure lets hit the person with all the info about getting to what I assume is your ultimate goal of getting inside MY Tardis, In the head! One word of advice for your thick skulls, you don't wanna do that…" this acquired him another hit, this time in his back, making him bite his tongue not to grunt in pain. He had penetrated through their thick skull and made it clear that it wasn't smart to hit him in the head but he had other body parts, and they were Gallifreyan but not made of metal.

The lift came to a halt and the doors opened. His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets, it looked like they had devoted an entire army to him. Soldiers and guards were patrolling the entire floor, communicating through earpieces, armed to the teeth. His little squad took a left down a corridor and stopped before a metal door with a glass window. Dr. Cooper flashed her ID card to the guards standing at the door and they were let through. The Doctors heart skipped a beat when he saw what room he had just been brought into: a lab. -"Take of your clothes"

He coughed. "I am sorry?" he turned his head to look at dr. Hooper. "Can I please at least keep some dignity?!" He said huffily. -"You can keep on your pants…"

"Well that's something" he huffed…

* * *

"So, you come here a lot?" The doctor said conversationally to a doctor scanning him with stolen alien tech.

-"Don't talk to me."

-"Oh ok jeez…"

After just about five seconds his brain had created about a thousand questions and he couldn't bear the pressure anymore.

"that woman, I actually don't know her name, is she the leader of this erm…institute?"

the young doctor nodded at one of the guards stationed at the door. He marched over to The Doctor, grabbing by his wrist and dragging him over to a table with leader straps.

-"Hey, hey! you're just gonna ignore me?!"

-"lie down."

-"Or else?"

This earned him a sharp shove in the back, making him topple over, only just about catching himself with his hands.

"Ok, ok, ok." He had to be careful, these people obviously hated him for some reason, one wrong move and he could end up on the dissection table and then it was goodbye and see you later brown hair and good looks.

He stood up, glaring at the guard who shoved him. he lay down on the metal table, his skin crawling at contact with the cold surface. His wrists got cuffed to both side rails. He swallowed, now what? Another person, presumably an assistant, came in to the room with a clipboard. Oh great! Sample time.

They started with drawing blood. Shoving the needle harder than necessary into his arm. He caught their surprised look at the sight of the slight color difference and snorted internally, if they knew any better they would let his blood be, if any alien species knew humans had 'acquired' him the law of the shadow proclamation protecting level five planets would not stop them. Why did he even bother saving this planet? The universe even?

* * *

"Doctor?"

-"Yes, Rose?"

-"Why do you put up with us?"

-"What d'you mean 'put up'?" making air quotes.

-"Well you've saved earth a million times and nobody ever thanks you, and if they want to you're gone before they get the chance…why?"

-"I try to see the good in humanity and if they don't today maybe tomorrow they will become better and save themselves, until then I'm just helping along… beside I owe planet earth."

-"How could you owe earth?"

-"She kept you save until I met you." he nearly whispered.

She started blushing . –"Bet you say that to all the girls." She said cheekily.

"As a matter of fact! Rose Tyler, I don't! Thank you very much!"

She started laughing at his fake hurt expression, soon they were both laughing out loud on the pilot chair.

-"and Doctor? When did you get so romantic?"

-"Rose I'm the best of the best if you're looking for a romantic boyfr—Rassilon that feels weird to say."

-"Love you Doctor."

-"Quite right too, Rose."

* * *

The assistant had started writing everything down the second they started and was still busy making the report of the unexpected color. They turned on the nearly spotlight above his head, screwing up his face lightly because of the bright light right above him, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. This turned out harder than he would have thought, with two scientist swarming him and another watching him, she would have noticed if he all but twitched. He lay there, trying to think while the doctors were linking him up to some machinery he hadn't bothered looking at when he walked in… he should've paid more attention, at least he would've know what they were doing. Oh well.

a new person stepped inside, another apparent doctor, this one looking more stern and less scared. great, another to come and torture his sole.

He felt a plastic pad being stuck to each of his hearts, a quite rapid beeping of his own dual heart beat filled the room.

Quiet conversations flew through the room, only able to pick up shards he concentrated on his hearing.

-"How are the results?"

-"He's got an internal heat of 16 degrees internally, extra vital body parts like extra liver and kidneys, also of course the respiratory bypass system, inactive at the moment though. Two hearts with a bpm of 170…. The list goes on."

-"Take a tissue sample and also see if this is normal…"

-"Yes ma'am."

At this point he was just getting annoyed. -"You know I'm laying right here…" he said thoroughly annoyed.

-"Hold your mouth! Can somebody please make him shut up?" One of the scientists in the room, presumably an assistant sprang into action, obviously sensing her superiors agitation . She walked over to him and linked a gas cannister up to a cable that was in turn connected to an oxygen mask.

The Doctor opened his eyes just in time to see through the blinding light from the light above him that was shining him squarely in the face, the assistant blooming over him with the mask, inconveniently aimed at his face. He moved his head, but the restraints made sure he couldn't get far.

"This'll keep it under as long as we need it too." he heard them say between them.

Fighting the heavy darkness he set his jaw underneath the mask and felt gas, sadly not oxygen being pumped in his lungs.

He had something for that, simply activating his respiratory bypass system.

"Ma'am I don't thinks it's working…"

"Oh, I got something for that" the other more stern, and less scared looking doctor said.

She beckoned one of the remaining guards, he swiftly walked over. After receiving his orders, which the doctor couldn't distinguish over the pumping sound of the sedative still being pumped into the mask. He smiled slightly to himself, if only they knew this wasn't actually affecting him.

The guard walked over and stood beside the table looking down at him. to the Doctors surprise he raised a fist and slammed it down right where his respiratory system was located. With a quiet 'oof' his remaining air left his lungs and he had to breath to take new air in, which now was sedative.

He felt it immediately taking affect over his body and he was gone in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok I know what ur gonna say

WHY?

Well, school, broken time machine, homework…. School just whooped my ass… it literally came out of nowhere and there it was demanding good grades and assignments it's really totally mayhem at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Dec. 29th : School did some ass whooping, my dad did some ass whooping (not in a positive way)

I'm trying to write with the new tenth doctor big finish in my ears so err, concentration y'know.

Also! Twice upon a time

Wow just wow.

Jan. 15th : resuming work after a few weeks off lying around and doing nothing…

This is the place I start working again on the beasty that I started and am determined to finish if not this year, next year…

Another valid reason is of course! I just moved houses from some country ass place to literally the heart of a city I go to school in which is veeeerry nice.

Feb second: it's weekend I can't afford to do any writing this week but who's stopping me?

Feb 18th : ok listen I just took a break

He woke up, well, not completely but all things considered he was getting there. Smacking his lips together he realized just how thirsty he was. He took in a deep breath, taking in the sterile, cold air.

The room he was in seemed to be eerily quiet, almost to quiet. Who was he kidding, strapped to a table, with barely any clothes left on his body and his DNA sampled by incompetent scientists who were probably planning to kill him at some point in the future in the future…of course it was to quiet.

He opened his eyes for a second, the room wasn't completely dark but there weren't any lights on. The only light source was from outside the door. he was still in the same room.

He heard the lock of a door open and the stomping of what seemed to be two or three guards. He kept his eyes closed. Maybe if they thought he wasn't awake they would leave him alone for a bit longer.

"We saw the camera's we know you're awake…"

Well so much for trying to escape when their backs were turned.

Even after he got a white shirt and middle long trousers shoved in his hands did the glares from nearly everyone in the room not stop. If people weren't aiming gun at him they were either sending looks his way that could kill or were eyeing him like a very interesting specimen. After he had put on his new attire, he got shoved out the door and through a corridor. Past double doors and after a few corridors they stopped in front of a platoon of guards protecting a door to what looked like a questioning chamber. Presumably holding that lady again… he sighed to himself. "Here we go again" Internally rolling his eyes.

To his surprise he was uncuffed, seeing this as a chance he tried making a mad dash for it but even before he started running they noticed what he was planning and grabbed him by the arms, lifting his bear feet of the ground so he was on the tip of his toes. These guys were good, they actually knew what they were doing, unlike another Torchwood…

"Now you behave. We don't want any trouble now, do we?" Someone said behind him. it was the commander of the group that had captured him at the destroyed Torchwood one.

The Doctor gritted his teeth, he had a feeling this human would take any opportunity to gloat at his losses, and he wasn't particularly looking forward to that.

After all he had just lost a lot.

They lay next to each other, just looking at the stars. Rose snoozing in his arms, he was thinking as usual but maybe darker thought than average. If he had to put it that way. He was thinking about losing her. And how much he would do to just let her be with him a bit longer. He had maybe another sixty years with her if he was lucky, barring accidents, which he didn't want to think about. His life style wasn't made for fragile humans but what choice did he have? If he didn't save everyone one who was going to do it in his place?

"Now, now doctor it's time for a little talk with the boss over here, please behave and don't try anything funny."

"Yes sir." the Doctor said sarcastically. God he hated this.

The guards put him down and opened the door. before he knew it, he got roughly pushed through the frame and was thrust into a plain looking office. He looked around, one of the walls was made out of glass. Bullet proof he presumed, these guys really weren't taking any chances with him this time. Where they thought he'd get a gun or anything that might be able to break double glass was a riddle to him but hey, he was the Doctor and he was awesome. The room looked very plane, a desk and two chairs on one of which was that lady sat.

"sit down, dear, you sure look tired. Sit down. Your hair looks a bit all over the place but I promise you that in your room there will be means to clean that up as well as that nasty black eye you got there. You do know that I'm really sorry about that?"

His chair looked leather or maybe another expensive material, not that he cared much. He stepped closer and sat on it he looked at her and was soon distracted by her chair, which looked just ridiculous. It looked like one of those chairs a supervillain would have, the hero would enter a dark room and she'd spin her chair around, grinning from ear to ear stroking a cat that would be napping or grinning if they were really going for it, and she'd say something like, " ah finally, my trap is complete" or "what took you so long?" He shivered, that could very much happen if he didn't watch out. when his arms touched the cool leather, he was reminded by this that his suit and trainers probably were being dissected somewhere, as was his sonic. Oh how he could do with the sonic right now.

This made his anger spark again. " is that what we're calling my cell? Are we?"

"If you insist, yes." She regarded him innocently.

"No that's called sarcasm." he said. "If you don't let me go right now I will get loose myself and I promise you, you all will live to regret keeping me and my ship here and assuming you can get into her."

"Oh dear no need to threat, you're the one assuming we might be able to, we're the ones who know we will be able to get in."

"What are you gonna do? Torture me? because believe me sweetheart, you lot are not the first one's to try and you won't be the last ones!" he was really getting angry now, even more than he already was and throwing the lady's words back at her, hoping maybe he could get a reaction.

He ones again was hit with a brick wall, he may as well be talking to the chair he'd been thinking about.

"now m'dear" the doctor raised his eyebrow at that. "you'll be escorted to your cell as you like to call it, you'll have everything you need and in the morning Ms. Hooper will be with you for further info you must talk to her.


End file.
